Rougue, Diana Rougue
by J.A. Sollavoie
Summary: I am Diana Rougue. I work as an assassin and spy. I’d kill for who ever is going to pay the most. And easy targets aren’t my thing, but if you pay me enough, their dead within a short amount of time. This is Twilight related. Pre Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I hope you like this story

**A/N: Hey I hope you like this story. I wrote another one, but I deleted it, because it sucked. And thank you to school.and.boredom.sucks for co-writing and editing this! You rock man!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Lane Crawford are not mine.**

**Diana POV**

I am Diana Rougue. I work as an assassin and spy. I'd kill for who ever is going to pay the most. And easy targets aren't my thing, but if you pay me enough, their dead within a short amount of time.

I don't get orders on how to kill the target, because nobody is the boss of me. I kill with my own tactics.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello this is Rougue?"

"I want you to eliminate somebody." The voice said. She sounded like an American woman.

"Who, and how much will you pay me?"

"Charlie Swan, and 500,000 dollars." She said, sounding irritated. If you want a target eliminated, of course it will be expensive.

"I want the details of the target sent to me, and the money in the Bank of America, under the account of Lane Crawford." **(A/N: Haha!! Lane Crawford is a jewelry store in Hong Kong!! I really couldn't resist!! )**

"Good, pleasure doing business with you Rougue." The voice said happily.

"And you to Miss?..." And there was silence on the other line.

"Its better if you don't know who I am." The voice said casually

.

"Ok, just send me the details and traveling cash."

"It will be sent to you in about one hour. And I want you to start the mission as soon as possible."

An hour later, the package arrived. It had 10 grand for me to travel with, and the info on the target. I looked at the papers and found out things about the target that I'd be working on.

His name is Charlie Swan, he resides in Forks, Washington, and he is the sheriff of Forks as well. He has one kid, and is divorced.

The problem was that there was nothing about the kid, which was supposed to be leading me to him.

"This man is going to be an easy target." I said to myself, smiling. Knowing that he lived away from the station, and exceptionally out of age.

There were some pictures of him in the file the woman sent me.

"Ahh…Too bad, he has a kid." Even though there was violence involved, I really love this job of killing for money.

You get to travel the world. You get to see places you could never if you didn't have the money. The only down side is that you have to kill people. Its monstrous, you have to live with the guilt and sadness.

I started my services when I was 13 years old. I was trained by my parents that were also killers who worked for money, even thought they didn't want me to follow in their foot steps; I still needed to learn the trick of the trade.

My most infamous client is the Japanese 'Yakuza'. The infamous Japanese mafia family.

They like me because I'm fast, and I look innocent, which is a plus. If you look trust worthy, your clients will always come back. I was like a golden blade cherry blossom. Beautiful, but deadly.

I am 17 years old. But I act like I'm 28 or something. I have a huge house. And one butler to clean it all up. He cooks, cleans, and does all the chores in the estate. He is my super man. And, as all of you have guessed, I'm filthy rich.

There are thousands of people who would pay to kill.

My butler came in, greeting me politely by bowing.

"Evening Harold," I said boredly shuffling through the papers of a soon to be dead man.

**A/N: I'll just leave it here. If you want me to post another I want to get at least 5 reviews. Thanks!!**


	2. Authors Note

** A/N: Hey guys! I am here to encourage all of you who read this story to review. I only got 1 review so far. I have been a favorite twice. And only 12 measly hits.**

**Nobody except for one person reviewed. This is how I am venting my frustrations. Through an AN. I know some of you thinks that this is pathetic, but venting frustrations is better than bottling it up. **

**So I hope you read my following chapters. If you don't review then I have no choice but to discontinue it. So I really hope you all review.**

**-jaydeesgirl-**

** XOXO**


	3. Arrival

A/N:Thanks soo much for the people who reviewed

**A/N:Thanks soo much for the people who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to soccerchick113, browneyedvamp, and last but hell not the least crayola-pixies. I hope you read their stories. They are really good trust me on that. With no further a due chapter 2! Hehe it rhymes! And not mine!**

"_Evening Harold," I said boredly shuffling through the papers of a soon to be dead man._

"Good evening Madame. Dinner is now served." Harold spoke with a tone of respect.

"Harold how many times do I have to tell you to call me Diana before you actually do?" I asked in irritation. I hate being called Madame. Its so irritating. If Harold wasn't a friend I would tear his head of.

"Alright Mada- I mean 'Diana'." Harold laughed putting a stress on Diana.

"Good!" I said lightly.

"No dinner for me Harold. I have a new job. And charter a plane going to Seattle Washington right now."

"Alright Diana." Harold said lightly.

_Fast forward to getting of the plane and into Forks._

"Welcome to Forks Washington!"

"Great! This is going to be soo fun!" I said with sarcasm dripping from every word coming out of my mouth while driving to my new home.

"Wow! Its soo small! Thank god! I hate big houses." I said talking to myself. That statement was 100 true.

I need to sleep early tonight so I can get up early to attend my first day at Forks High School.

**A/n: Thanks soo much again for people who reviewed! I recommend you read ** "_Prince Charming" by Pinkbooks._** I swear its awesome! Go read it!**


	4. Another Authors Note

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while!!

I'm really busy. Its our country's National Month. For Pinoys its buan ng wika. One of the most boring, irritating, and stupid thing I have ever witnessed. So yeah. Cant update for a while. Running out of ideas. Help me!!

-Drea/jaydeesgirl


	5. First day at Forks high

A/N: Really sorry I hadn't updated in a while

**A/N: Really sorry I hadn't updated in a while! Busy. Really busy. Here's chapter 3!! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!!**

"_I need to sleep early tonight so I can get up early to attend my first day at Forks High School."_

**Diana POV**

As I woke up, I noticed something. I didn't bring a weapon with me to sleep. "Great! Might as well killed my self!" I thought to myself, the statement dripping with sarcasm.

After I took a shower, I ate a granola bar for breakfast and got in my car. My car was a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. It had sleek black paint and red leather seats, and it was a convertible. Completely and utterly useless in the type of weather this crappy city has. I put 6 guns in the car. 2 super 38's, one revolver, one riffle, one 48, and a 22.

As I entered Forks Highschool, I only noticed one nice car aside from mine. A silver Volvo S60R. "They must be rich." I stated to myself.

"Hey! I'm Mike! You must be new!" some guy screamed, and ran up to me. I examined his face boredly, and his face was one of those playboy guys have. Blond hair, blue eyes, baby face, that kind of description.

"Yes, I'm new. You have to be an idiot to not notice that." I muttered to him with a hard face, walking away. I hate guys like that. They just get on my nerves!

"Who the hell pissed on your cereal this morning?" He joked surprisingly chirpy and not mad at all. Wow. What kind of an idiot is this guy? Couldn't he just take a hint?

"Ok. We started out on the wrong foot there. So, what's your name?" Mike asked. God! I'm really starting to hate this guy. The only thing that's preventing me from shooting him is the thought of blowing my cover over this piece of crap.

"Diana, Diana Rogue." I responded irritated. "Listen, not to burst your happy bubble right now, but I have to go. So excuse me." I quickly said as I passed the main door of the school.

"Hi. I'm Diana Rogue. I'm new here." god. How I hated introductions.

"Ok, dear. I'm Mrs. Cope. I need you to fill out these forms for me. When you're finished just give them back. Ok?" she said with politeness, smiling as I took the papers

I nodded, and took the papers to an available table, filling them out.

As I finished, I got my schedule and a map of the school. First up was History, with Mr. Rodriguez.

We discussed the Civil War. I just started to doodle because it was really boring. He went on about some confederate Major. I think his name was Jasper Whitlock.

The bell rang, and I sprung out of my seat, and ran out of the door, not wanting to have any more introductions some of the students might have wanted.

Trig and Spanish went by quickly. Now it was time for lunch.

As I stepped into the cafeteria, and I saw none other than Mike Newton waving his hands crazily in the air, clearly trying in vain to tell me to sit with him and his friends. I had no choice, so I shrugged, and walked over to the table, trying my best to put on the most realistic smile on my face.

"Hey Diana!" Mike chirped. God! I'm going to kill myself if I have to hear from him for the rest of this mission!

"Hey Mike."

"I want to introduce you to some people."

"This is Tyler, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Angela, and her boyfriend, Ben."

They all gave me polite smiles and awkward 'hi's. All of them except Lauren and Jessica. It's either they got serious problems, they're jealous, I wouldn't know why the hell they were, or they're crazy.

I sat down at the edge of the table. As I was about to eat, I saw the ultimate ticket to my target. His daughter.

The daughter of Charlie Swan. _Chief _ Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan. She looked like a nice girl. Some one that I could get along with. Not.

Too bad I'm going to have to kill her father, I thought, grinning to myself wickedly.

**A/N: Ok. I am officially finished with this chapter. Thank God!! I acknowledge my flamer and apologies for whatever I did wrong. And I meant to spell Rougue as that. I wanted it to be unique. And don't read my other story. I'm discontinuing it. Too much flames for me to handle. Thanks for reading!! **


	6. Bad news on Midnight Sun

**A/N: Stephenie has posted a message for all fans on her site. Its really bad news. She said that someone has ILLEGALLY posted the rough draft of Midnight Sun on the internet. **

**She said in that message that she might no continue writing Midnight Sun. I quote "With writing, the way you feel changes everything. If I tried to write **_**Midnight Sun**_** now, in my current frame of mind, James would probably win and all the Cullens would die, which wouldn't dovetail too well with the original story."**

**You see. She is really disappointed in that person. If that person thought that other people would be happy. Think again. She might not even release it now. This not only affects one person. This might even affect the whole WORLD. Posting of the draft is ILLEGAL. If the person who posted this is proud of themselves, I hope your happy. Rabbid Twilight fans will come after you if they know who you are. I am pissed as hell right now. **

**I will quote again "I did not want my readers to experience **_**Midnight Sun**_** before it was completed, edited and published. I think it is important for everybody to understand that what happened was a huge violation of my rights as an author, not to mention me as a human being. As the author of the Twilight Saga, I control the copyright and it is up to the owner of the copyright to decide when the books should be made public; this is the same for musicians and filmmakers. Just because someone buys a book or movie or song, or gets a download off the Internet, doesn't mean that they own the right to reproduce and distribute it. Unfortunately, with the Internet, it is easy for people to obtain and share items that do not legally belong to them. No matter how this is done, it is still dishonest. This has been a very upsetting experience for me, but I hope it will at least leave my fans with a better understanding of copyright and the importance of artistic control."**

**I don't think I'll be updating soon. **

** - A very pissed Drea**


	7. Seeing the Cullen's

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating constantly. My life is too jam packed with s*it. Here we go!**

_Flashback:_

_Too bad I'm going to have to kill her father, I thought, grinning to myself wickedly._

She arrived with an inhumanly gorgeous boy. No it would be an insult to call him a boy. He was a man. **Insert Edward's description here.** She was kind of familiar. She looked fairly like me. Pale skin, brown eyes and hair. She was petite. I was kind of toned from working out.

"Jessica. Who is that with Bella?"

"That's Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend. Hot right?" I am so surprised of how skin deep she is. What an airhead. But he is cute. In a hot, dirty, sexy, intense way.

He stared at me like I was crazy. What the hell! Can he read my mind or something? **(A/N: If she only knew.) **As I finished my lunch the bell rang. It was weird. The Cullen children didn't even touch their lunches. Very strange.

I was walking to my next class as I passed Edward and Bella. They looked soo happy. It makes me want to puke. I will never be that stupid to be bound to another person for the rest of my life. It takes away all the adventures I could have.

I entered the room and took my seat with minimal sound. I never went to school. I was just home schooled.

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. I didn't even bother listen. He was just going to talk endlessly about what were going to do this year. I was really nervous. But suddenly, I felt at peace. I was calm. It was really weird. First time in a while I've felt like that.

Suddenly, I felt a piece of paper flicked to me. I didn't even bother open it. I just put it aside. I got another one. Who keeps sending me these things! It just annoys me!

So I opened it. It was from Mike! And again. Can't he take a hint and leave me alone!

_Hey Diana!_

**Can you stop sending me notes Mike? It buggs the crap out of me. **

_Sorry Di. I was just checking to see if you were fine._

**I'm not trying to be mean, but this has gone too far. And don't call me Di. **

I flicked the paper back to him. He just crumpled it up and placed it under his binder.

As the bell rang, I exited my seat and made my way to my next class which was Literature. A fairly dull subject. The teacher was already there. I think her name was Mrs. Dani Genco. **(A/N: Sorry Dani! Couldn't resist. And if you are Martina or Carmelo, its all Dani's fault. She gave me the idea. And if you are Dani's friend. Please don't tell her. I'm going to be soo screwed.)**

She looked like a student rather than a teacher. She dressed young, too. She was in a Panic! At The Disco shirt, faded black jeans, and black and white braces to match.

"Hey Guys! I'm really psyched about teaching you kids stuff today!" She said in a British accent. Interesting.

"So what you need to know about me is that I am a Lit major, I like football, as in soccer, I'm a Twilight person, as in I like that time of day, I'm just like you, and I'm 22 years old and married to an Italian person."

As lit went on, I noticed a little pixie girl staring at me. I wonder what she wants.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon guys! Hope you don't kill me! I've been told by a reviewer to not leave whiny letters asking for reviews, so I won't. Just try to, ok? Thanks for reading!**

**-Drea**


	8. Just take a peek

**Hey Guys!**

**This is just another A/N but this is a really important one. **

**Our country just bought a copyright to Twilight. Their planning on making it a T.V. series. This is just plain freaking sick. They have no special effects or cast to make this happen. This is the cast list:**

**Cast (Unofficial) :**

Rayver Cruz as Edward Cullen  
Shaina Magdayao as Isabella Swan  
Valeen Montenegro as Alice Cullen  
Gabby Concepcion as Dr. Carlisle Cullen  
Luis Manzano as Emmett Cullen  
Al Tantay as Charlie Swan  
Yayo Aguila as Renee Dwyer  
Fred Payawan as Jacob Black  
Carlos Agassi as James  
Chin Chin Gutierrez as Esme Cullen  
Karylle as Rosalie Hale  
Joross Gamboa as Jasper Hale  
Jessy Mendiola as Jessica Stanley  
Empress Schuck as Angela Weber  
Brad Murdoch as Laurent  
Nikki Bacolod as Victoria  
Aaron Villaflor as Mike Newton

**Here are the links to a comparison of the Twilight movie cast and our rumored cast:**

**Edward:** **/photos/31219123N03/3129224677/** **(please copy paste)**

**Bella:** **/photos/31219123N03/3130054230/**

**Carlisle:** **/photos/31219123N03/3129224473/**

**Esme:** **/photos/31219123N03/3130054734/**

**Jasper:** **/photos/31219123N03/3130055008/**

**Alice:** **/photos/31219123N03/3129224179/**

**Emmett:** **/photos/31219123N03/3130054652/**

**Rosalie:** **/photos/31219123N03/3129225613/**

**James:** **/photos/31219123N03/3130054890/**

**Victoria:** **/photos/31219123N03/3129225697/**

**Laurent:** **/photos/31219123N03/3129225357/**

**Jacob:** **/photos/31219123N03/3130054826/**

**And here are a few links to some petition sites. Please sign against it!**

**.com/1/say-no-to-twilight-filipino-version****  
****.com/mod_?philvers**


End file.
